L'innocence de Harry Potter
by Numphea
Summary: Ne trouvez-vous pas que Harry Potter est trop innocent pour que cela soit vrai ? Ses amis, si ! Et ils veulent changer ça, même s'ils se trompent peut-être... slash HPDM


**Auteur :** Numphea

**Titre :** L'innocence de Harry Potter

**Couple :** Harry/Drago bien sûr

**Genre :** Romance avec un soupçon d'humour

**Rating :** K+ histoire d'être sûre

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, je ne suis pas JKR (d'ailleurs HP7 ne ce serait certainement pas fini comme ça si ça avait été le cas).

**Warning :** Comme vous l'aurez compris c'est un slash et, même si franchement il n'y a vraiment rien de choquant dans cette fic, si ça ne vous plait pas vous pouvez passer votre chemin.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu cette idée après avoir lu Candide. Pour moi, Harry est vraiment trop innocent pour que ce soit vrai.

* * *

**L'innocence de Harry Potter.**

Il était minuit passé de quelques minutes quand Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville se levèrent en même temps.

Faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le dernier garçon du dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor, les quatre jeunes hommes se rendirent tous, sur la pointe des pieds, au milieu du dortoir.

Ron lança alors un charme de silence sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Les rideaux du baldaquin étaient peut être épais mais ils préféraient ne pas prendre de risques.

Une fois le charme lancé, c'est Seamus qui entama la discussion pour laquelle ils étaient réunis.

- Bien ! Vous êtes tous d'accord pour dire que notre Harry adoré n'est pas très doué en relation amoureuse.

- Tu veux dire que c'est un vrai désastre !

La remarque de Ron fut approuvée par trois hochements de tête puis Dean rajouta quelque chose.

- A dix-sept ans ça devrait être interdit d'être toujours aussi naïf et innocent ! Même Neville a su dépasser sa timidité et n'est plus vierge.

Le pauvre Neville, plutôt gêné d'avoir était choisi comme référence, rougit mais, heureusement, il faisait bien trop sombre dans le dortoir pour que l'un des garçon ait vu quoique ce soit. De ce fait, ne prêtant pas attention à son ami, Dean reprit.

- En plus ce n'est pas comme s'il était moche. D'après Lavande il est même premier ex-aequo avec Malefoy au classement des 50 plus beaux mecs de Poudlard qu'on fait les filles.

- Oui mais on sait tous qu'il ne s'en aperçoit pas. Et puis, le problème c'est surtout qu'il est complètement nul pour aborder une fille, regardez avec Cho en cinquième année.

Seamus, Dean et Neville grimacèrent aux paroles du rouquin : tous se souvenaient du désastre. Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, c'est Seamus qui reprit de nouveau le fil de la discussion.

- Justement, si on est tous réuni là, ce soir, c'est parce qu'il faut faire quelque chose. On doit trouver une fille qui plaise à Harry, et à qui Harry plaît, et l'aider à la séduire. Demain c'est la Saint Valentin, on pourra commencer. Mais, dans tous les cas, on doit faire en sorte que Harry soit devenu un homme avant la fin de nos études. Il en va de l'honneur des garçons de Gryffondor.

Les quatre garçons acquiescèrent à ces paroles, celant ainsi leur « pacte ».

Ils repartirent donc tous se coucher, n'oubliant pas au passage d'enlevé le sort de silence sur le lit de Harry, sans qu'aucun ne s'aperçoive que le survivant était anormalement silencieux.

**Oo00oOo00oOo00oOo00oOo00oOo00oO**

_Une heure avant que les comploteurs ne se réunissent._

Harry, allongé encore tout habillé dans son lit, écoutait tous les bruits qui résonnaient dans le dortoir.

Quand sa montre indiqua 22h50, le brun sortit silencieusement de son lit, attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle il se cacha et la carte du maraudeur et, faisant attention à bien refermer les rideaux autours de son lit, il sortit de son dortoir.

Heureusement pour lui, la salle commune était vide et il put la traverser sans soucis. Il passa ensuite le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui, somnolente, ne s'aperçut de rien et s'ouvrit presque machinalement, puis commença à arpenter les couloirs.

Grâce à la cape mais surtout à la carte, il ne fit aucune rencontre impromptue sur la route et arriva dans les cachots sans problèmes majeurs.

Pour être venu dans le coin en deuxième année, Harry savait que la salle commune des Serpentard n'était pas très loin. Mais ce qui l'intéressait en ce moment c'était le tableau devant lequel il se trouvait : un immense serpent qui ondulait autours d'une fontaine vide sous une pleine lune rayonnante.

Le rouge et or chuchota rapidement le mot de passe avant de franchir l'espace qui se libéra quand le tableau pivota.

Il se trouvait dans une sorte de mini salle commune avec un sofa et un fauteuil, installés autours d'une cheminée où crépitait un bon feu, une grande bibliothèque sur un pan de mur face à une petite table et deux chaises.

Harry fut à peine entrer que deux lèvres douce se posèrent sur les siennes avec fougue. Un peu surpris, le brun répondit rapidement au baiser passionné.

Finalement, quand l'air commença à manquer, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent.

Harry fit alors face à un jeune homme légèrement plus grand que lui, une peau diaphane, des cheveux d'un blond très clair et des yeux d'un gris envoûtant.

Se tenait, sous les yeux du Gryffondor, un Drago Malefoy habillé en tout et pour tout d'une simple serviette posée sur ses hanches, et qui semblait à peine sortir de la douche puisque ses cheveux étaient mouillés et que quelques gouttes d'eau dévalaient les courbes de son corps.

D'ailleurs, ce spectacle ne rendait pas le brun indifférent puisqu'il était comme hypnotisé par une malheureuse goutte d'eau qui venait de se perdre sous le drap éponge.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ?

La voix du Serpentard, bien qu'un peu moqueuse, semblait aussi un peu rauque sous le regard chargé d'envie du rouge et or.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la question et s'empara des lèvres du blond dans un baiser langoureux, se dirigeant un peu à tâtons vers la porte gardant la chambre.

Leur désir avait entièrement prit le contrôle de leur corps et leur cerveau avait l'air de s'être éteint complètement.

Les vêtements et la serviette volèrent un peu partout dans la pièce et ce ne fut bientôt qu'un concert de gémissements, d'halètements et de prénoms criés.

Finalement, après un dernier coup de rein et un dernier cri poussé à l'unisson, les deux anciens ennemis se lovèrent l'un contre l'autre.

- Je t'aime Drago.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Ces cinq petits mots, Harry adorait les entendre car ils avaient mis du temps à sortir.

Cela faisait trois mois que les deux ennemis les plus connus de tout Poudlard avaient échangé leur haine sans fin contre une relation plus intime.

Au début, ça n'avait été qu'une histoire de sexe, bien que Harry soit totalement débutant là-dedans. En réalité, il s'était aperçut, un an auparavant, qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa Némésis. Et le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour espérer ne serait-ce que d'être un peu avec Drago avait été de proposer un tournant dans leur relation. Une simple histoire de sexe qui n'avait aucune contrainte.

Seulement, au bout d'un mois, Harry, n'en pouvant plus de n'être avec Drago que pour des parties de jambes en l'air, avait avoué ses sentiments au blond, prenant le risque d'être rejeté.

Pourtant se fut tout l'inverse qui se produisit et Drago, au lieu de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, l'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il fallut au Serpentard encore un mois avant de laisser échapper un « Je t'aime » après avoir fait l'amour à son petit lion – comme il aimait à appeler le Gryffondor.

Et, maintenant qu'ils étaient un vrai couple et qu'ils savaient, tous deux, s'aimaient profondément, ils avaient décidé de profiter de la date spéciale du 14 février pour officialiser leur relation.

Ils n'avaient, de toutes façons, plus aucuns obstacles puisque la guerre s'était finie l'année dernière, après que Harry ait finalement tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les deux amants finirent par s'endormir, attendant avec plus ou moins d'impatience le lendemain.

**Oo00oOo00oOo00oOo00oOo00oOo00oO**

_Le lendemain, 14 février, dans la Grande Salle._

Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville, nos quatre comploteurs, attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée du héros national pour pouvoir démarrer la phase une de leur plan.

Ils avaient prévu, pendant le petit-déjeuner, qu'ils inspecteraient toutes les réactions qu'aurait Harry face aux centaines de cartes de Saint Valentin qu'il ne manquerait pas de recevoir, comme tous les ans.

Les quatre rouges et or espéraient ainsi pouvoir trouver qui plairait à leur ami.

Mais, alors qu'ils chuchotaient entre eux au sujet de leur plan, un long silence parcouru la Grande Salle.

Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy venaient d'arriver en même temps et ne semblaient absolument pas s'insulter, comme ils en avaient toujours eu l'habitude.

Au contraire, ils avancèrent d'un même pas dans la Grande Salle et, au moment où ils durent se séparer pour rejoindre chacun leur table, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, laissant les élèves et les professeurs totalement abasourdis.

Et, tandis que les conversations reprenaient, tournant toutes autours du nouveau et improbable couple de Poudlard, les quatre Gryffondor comploteurs s'aperçurent que leur petit Harry n'était sans doute plus aussi innocent qu'ils ne le croyaient, au vu du baiser qui laissèrent Harry et Drago essoufflés.

Harry finit par rejoindre sa table et regarda, incertain et particulièrement anxieux, le visage de ses amis.

Les réactions furent alors plutôt diverses.

Lavande, Parvati et Ginny furent totalement désespérées de voir les deux plus beaux mecs de l'école ensemble, même si elles avaient allègrement bavé pendant le baiser peu chaste.

Hermione eut un petit sourire en faisant remarquer que, pour elle, ce n'était pas une surprise et qu'elle l'avait déjà compris.

Quand à Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville, ils sourirent pour montrer leur acceptation puis éclatèrent de rire avant d'expliquer à Harry le plan foireux qu'ils avaient failli accomplir.

* * *

Et voilà un deuxième OS terminé.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je suis sincèrement désolée si quelques fautes d'orthographes se sont glissées par-ci par-là.

N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis, toutes critiques positives ou non et la bienvenue.

_Numphea._


End file.
